


Words of Honor

by Warpony



Series: Feral Echoes [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, Found Family, Lucidian Ocean, M/M, Peace, Pre-Dragon Turtle, Promises, Reunited and It Feels So Good, TravelerCon 3000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpony/pseuds/Warpony
Summary: The Dusk Captain bemusedly shook her head, "There are new tales weaving their way through the Wastes. About heroes that though they claim themselves selfish mercenaries they perform miracles in the names of those most in need and their loved ones..."
Relationships: Verin Thelyss/Original Character(s)
Series: Feral Echoes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Words of Honor

"Brunnera? You okay?" Fjord asked quietly, sliding up to the firbolg. The half-orc was still moving a bit gingerly. It was to be expected considering how he'd had his chest cleaved open, been revived and then vomited up the Clovis Stone that was about as big as Fjord's head. He'd had a rough few days and the rest of the Nein were understandably hovering a bit. Fjord seemed too tired to try and stamp down the fuss. Especially what of it that was coming from Caduceus, but that might have been for different reasons.

The fighter gave him a half smile but turned his attention back towards the Kryn flagship, the _Everstorm_. He was leaning a bit on the deck railing, arms hanging out over the ocean. Brunnera was still but the agitated back and forth of his tail gave away something was on the firbolg's mind. 

Brunnera was quiet for a moment. Then inhaled in that deep way that suggested he was going to speak. "... Rin's there."

"On the flagship? You saw him?"

Brunnera nodded and pointed, no waver or hesitation. It took a moment for Fjord to recognize the Echo Knight armor from the distance where he was standing next to the Dusk Captain. It looked to Fjord like any Echo Knight but he didn't doubt the firbolg's conviction. 

"You wanna move closer? See if we can flag him down?" Fjord asked. Brunnera was shaking his head before the question was even done. 

"To risky." He sighed. 

"Jessie could send him a message?" Fjord offered, looking over his shoulder at the tiefling. 

The fighter shook his head again. "Nothing... not until... talks done… Can't risk it..." 

Fjord nodded and patted a heavy hand on the back of Brunnera's shoulder. The paladin slipped back across the ship, waving Jester over and whispering to the cleric for a moment. Within a few moments they'd pulled a plan together to have a message ready. The moment the talks ended Jester would Send it. 

As the hours crawled by Brunnera, Beau and Yasha set to lightly sparring on the deck. Even gently coaxing Essek into joining them, showing the Shadowhand a few easy forms and strikes. While it was obvious that Essek was not used to this kind of training, and Beau was honestly striking a bit more aggressively against the drow, Essek was quiet about any particular thumps that seemed to cause a bit of pain. Maybe it was a bit of catharsis for him to take just the fine edge of some kind of punishment from some of the Nein. Beau certainly seemed alright with hitting Essek for a little bit.

Essek was just starting to get the rhythm of a punch and jab combo when a flash of magic and tension ratcheted up as the Beacon was handed over, inspected, then whisked away. Another moment passed and the prisoners were exchanged before the mirrors were taken away and the decking broken down. Flags exchanged on the crows nests and Orly confirmed. 

They were, for the moment, at peace. 

A collective sigh went up all around them. Jester's hand flew, drawing a Sending sigil and she shot off a rapid fire message behind her hand. In a blink Essek was gone, promising to have returned to Rosohna to ‘tie up loose ends’.

On the _Everstorm_ the Echo Knight gave no sign of having been contacted, staying close to the Dusk Captain, just as stoic and still as before.

Slowly the ships drifted away, a few scattering but the majority of the armadas turning together and parting. The _Everstorm_ was no different and the twilight that had covered the meeting went with it. 

The _Ball-Eater_ stayed put, rocking serenely on the waves until the armadas were mere shadows on the horizon and they were alone in the Lucidian once again. 

Then the air crackled and two figures appeared on the deck near the mast. The Nein and the crew tensed, ready to fight. Caduceus side stepping a bit to stand somewhat in front of Fjord. Considering what had happened just a few nights prior their anxiety was well placed. The Nein relaxed on recognizing the two figures and signaled to the crew to stand at ease. 

The familiar forms of the Dusk Captain, missing her helmet, and next to her Verin Thelyss, stripped out of his Echo Knight armor completely and dressed in casual breeches and shirt. He hadn't even armed himself. The two drow flinched a bit in the sun, blinking and shaking themselves to adjust and clear their vision. The pair scanned the Nein and _Ball-Eater_ sailors around them, Verin relaxing far easier at the familiar faces than Quana Kryn did. 

"Brun!" The Echo Knight barked and crossed the deck in a few, long strides before colliding with Brunnera. The drow soldier's petite form practically disappeared against the firbolg's chest, wrapped up in arms, tail and fur, the fighter essentially curling around Verin. 

Fjord carefully approached the Dusk Captain, tipping his head. "Thank you for allowing him to come over."

She tipped her own head in response. "The Axe... Brunnera... and all of you have done much for our country. Our people. Even me personally. This is a small favor to ask in comparison."

They glanced to where Brunnera had sunk down to sit on the deck, long legs sprawling out and Verin was sitting in his lap, each with an arm wrapped around the other as they spoke softly together. The fighter had shifted to be cast in the shadow of the sail and was doing his best to shield Verin from the sun with his own body. Brunnera's tail was coiled around Verin's thigh, the plume at the end catching the wind like some small banner. Verin's hands cupped the firbolg's face, gently turning it this way and that inspecting the scarred eye. The last time he'd seen it, it had still been a raw and painful wound. Now it was smooth, pearled scar tissue and the damage of his eye reduced to a pale clouding over; much of Brunnera's sight returned. The drow traced the scar, fingers gentle over his closed lid before hands resting on his jaws again.

"Join us for lunch?" Jester chirped as she skipped over and offered Quana a large, floppy sunhat. 

The Dusk Captain hesitated a moment before accepting the hat and setting it on her head, a small smile of relief crossing her lips as her face was cast in shadow from the hat's brim.

"We cannot. The Queen is expecting us. She's eager for our return." The Dusk Captain shook her head. "But you'll return to the capital?"

"We have an engagement in Rumblecusp in two weeks’ time." Fjord shrugged one shoulder. 

"TravelerCon 3000!" Jester whooped. 

"Biggest party of the century." Caleb said in a low monotone.

"You should come. It’s going to be aaaaaaaaawesome." Jester crossed her arms with a sharp nod, her tail curling excitedly behind her. 

Quana smiled slightly, bemused, "If duty does not interfere I will consider it. Two weeks before your return if you decide to travel quickly after. I'm not sure if Taskhand Thelyss will still be in Rosohna at that time. He's vital to the Dynasty. The Umbra Gates are still a threat in the north and he's been exemplary in his post there, he's expected to return there from his position at the front in the Ashkeepers. But I will pull what favor I can to try and keep him in the capital until your return." 

In their place on the deck, Verin had slumped against Brunnera's chest, head tucked neatly against the broad shoulder and resting against his arm. Verin's eyes were shut; he looked at complete peace, almost asleep. Brunnera was relaxed and lazy eyed, as if he was meditating or in a trance. Verin's hands were tangled around one of Brunnera's, gently rubbing and tracing shapes on his furred knuckles and palm. Brunnera blinked slow and easy as Yasha and Caduceus moved to sit next to the pair, his ears flicked lazily. 

"Oh yes. This is nice." Caduceus hummed. "If any of you want to meditate their aura is astoundingly calm and soothing at the moment." 

The pink firbolg seemed to drop into a meditative state almost before he was done speaking. Beau and Fjord traded a look before scurrying over to complete the small circle, folding themselves down into crosslegged positions. In a matter of moments they were both in equally deep meditative states. The fungi on Caduceus' armor and the barnacles on Fjord's seemed to flush with life, small crackles of electricity tangled in Yasha's hair and Beau's jade dust tattoo glowed. 

Verin peeked one eye open, smiling and murmuring something to Brunnera before settling again. 

Quana smiled genuinely. 

"Could you...yanno… maaaaaaaybe leave him until tomorrow? Please?" Jester pleaded. "You can just come back and get him? Or Caleb can draw him a circle to the Bastion?"

The Dusk Captain bemusedly shook her head. Looking at the comfortable and easy display of love and care warmed Quana and sprouted a faint ache of longing in her chest. "There are new tales weaving their way through the Wastes. About heroes that though they claim themselves selfish mercenaries they perform miracles in the names of those most in need and their loved ones. A den of strange creatures with stranger ways. I fear all too soon I will need my own miracle... think favorably of me when that time comes?"

Jester looked confused. "I still don't understand why all of you expect favors in trade. Of course we'd help you if you needed us. We're friends."

Quana smiled, head dropping and shaking a bit. "...Thank you. I'll return to pick up Taskhand Thelyss in a day... or so."

And with a small dip of her head and a twist of sigils drawn in the air she was gone from one moment to the next. 

Jester smiled then clapped her hands sharply, "Shit! She took the hat."

The rest of the day passed in a blur, choosing their southern course around Urukayxl and setting sail towards Rumblecusp. Verin insisted that if he was going to stay more than one day he would do his fair share of watches and work on the ship, he agreed to work the overnight shift, sparing himself the harshness of the open ocean sun. Brunnera of course would join him. 

The Nein and the crew gathered in the galley for a meal, settling around a hearty squash soup that Caduceus put together for them. Brunnera and Marius took their tankards full of the soup topside to keep watch while the others rested and reset for the nightly watch. 

Jester dropped into a seat next to Verin, pushing a tankard of the creamy, orange soup towards him. He tail was curling excitedly. The Echo Knight thanked her and sipped the soup with pleased hum. He quirked an eyebrow as the blue tiefling leaned closer to him.

"Sooooo… how'd you two meet?" Jester asked, smiling in a way that one fang poked over her lower lip. "Was it love at first sight?"

Verin smiled with a soft laugh. "I died."

"When you saw him for the first time?" The cleric purred. 

"No." Verin shook his head. "I died. Actually died. I didn't even know his name at the time. I'd heard it once but it hadn't stuck yet. I don't remember everything that happened but I've been told the story a few times well enough to tell it myself."

Confusion crossed the Nein's faces. Confusion and concern. Verin just smiled slightly, taking another drink out of his flagon before setting it down. 

"Brun got shipped up to Bazzoxan first. They weren't sure if he'd really fit in and operate on the front. He was an amazing fighter but seemed to have a problem with insubordination. He nearly killed one of his trainers at basics, for the record I know that particular half-orc and she's a bitch." Verin huffed and reached to snag a chunk of bread. "I think they sent him to me to wash him out. I don't do that but I suppose they'd hope we'd clash enough to prove he needed discharge."

Jester grinned, "Backfiiiiiiiiiiired."

Verin winked at her. "When I get new soldiers I usually take them out a few at a time with more seasoned sorts to see the patrol routes. There's more than just the Gates there. All manner of beasts and corruptions coming from the Barbed Fields and the mountains. I take them myself, see how they'll act. It helps to decide where they might best fit in with the battalion. I took him and a patrol squadron into the mountains. Eight of us. I expected him to stay in the rear, try to hide or slack off. Most soldiers in a new command test their boundaries, find what they can get away with. But he refused to be anywhere but point with the scout."

"He does that with us, too." Beau took a deep drink from her tankard. "He and Yasha swap off sometimes. But they're either up front or right in the back."

Verin nodded. "It was quiet for most of the afternoon. We were due to stop for a rest and a behir came over the ridge at us. I'd never seen one before, didn't even know it was possible for one to be in the mountains there. It shredded two of my soldiers like tissue paper. That’s about when it starts getting fuzzy. Alot of yelling, some of it was me. Spells getting thrown around. I remember seeing Brun charge right at it, remember thinking 'he's mad, doesn't even have magic' and seeing him swing his axe. He hit the behir across the face so hard it went ass over tea kettle; sheared part of its face and one eye clean off. Legs going all crazy." 

Verin waved his hands around and chuckled bitterly. Jester couldn't help a soft giggle but none interrupted, wanting to hear the rest of the tale.

"The last thing I remember was running at it, trying to call up my echoes. I took my eyes off it for just a moment. Then... nothing. Black. Absolutely nothing." The drow's smile slipped. "That should have been the end of me. I'm not consecuted. And if I had been there is no Luxon in a place so remote. It’s not common to Revivify the dead, no matter the circumstances. What’s dead is meant to be so. It was a bit of a shock to open my eyes and see Brun and the cleric over me. Covered in gore. Brun actually had the cleric scruffed, like an unruly cat. He shoved a handful of diamonds into the cleric's hand then pushed him away. He helped me sit up and when I looked around the cleric was bringing our squadron back to life one at a time. Brunnera's armor was rent apart and charred, he stank of death, blood and fur burned by electricity. The only one still alive besides him and the cleric was a Luxon paladin. He was just as bloodied as Brun. The behir was dead and gutted. They told me later that when I went down the squadron had nearly broken and fled, leave the dead for the beast to feed on and let them escape. Brunnera wouldn't leave us behind. Wouldn't turn away from the fight. He kept at the behir, attacking it brutally, kept carving away, even when it injured him he fought on. The others stayed and followed his lead. More fell but Brunnera made the final strike. He, the cleric and the Luxon paladin the only ones left standing. To hear it told when the cleric and paladin made no move to revive any of us Brunnera forced them to act. They hardly refused after watching him kill a behir. He had the diamonds, they only had to cast the ritual. From his bracer."

"The Revivicuff." Fjord nodded. "He made that in Nicodranas, showed us all how to use it to get the diamonds out. Nine diamonds. One for each of us and an extra. Just in case. He's religious about making sure it’s always full. Just got another one before we left port."

Verin smiled a little, his head dipped to look down into his mug. "I saw those diamonds used many times. For both Kryn and Empire souls. He was always generous with them. He used five that day, including one on me. We rested and made our way back, dragged the head of the thing along behind, its skull it mounted on the wall of one of the Bazzoxan barracks. He stayed close to me the whole hike back but didn't speak, more concerned with staying alert. I think he was angry and confused why we had not instantly been revived. I tried to explain it to him and he looked disgusted. Said it was stupid and stalked off."

Verin chuckled a little, taking another drink and a mouthful of bread. 

"You can imagine, being a Thelyss, I couldn't just leave it at that. I made a real nuisance of myself, every free moment spent with him. Trying to explain things, teach him our culture, tell him how things were. I have spent the whole of my life in the shadow of Essek and my mother. None seemed to hear me speak until I was given a command. Imagine my surprise when Brunnera actually listened to me. As we worked, trained, sparred, relaxed... anything we did he actually listened and tried to understand. And he tried to help me understand things I didn't in return. All to soon I found that I disliked any moment not spent in his company. I couldn't assign him to my side; even he would frown on that kind of favoritism. But I wasted no moment to find him when duty was done. We built a routine without knowing. Learned each other well enough that we read each other’s moods and pains. There was no peace for me unless I was by his side. No sleep either."

He smiled fondly, thinking of the spare lazy moments he'd stolen. Curled up and dozing on or against the firbolg in the barracks. The thick feeling of safety and home that came with it.

"I... I can't say for sure when I first realized I loved him..." He seemed to be thinking back. "Do all of you remember when I told you about Brun at Ashgaurd? With the Empire warmage?"

They nodded. 

"When the Empire broke and retreated Brunnera had the forces under his control. No one questioned him. I was one of the only Taskhands still alive. But I deferred to him too. No one seemed to think about doing anything but what he ordered... no one speaks about what happened after... its treason really, even if it was the right thing to do... he kept our forces back. Made us retreat back behind the line. And he took all the clerics and paladins we had to the battlefield. I went, too. He told us to find the wounded and the freshly dead. He told us he didn't care wither they were Empire or Dynasty. Heal them if we could. If we could revivify them but didn't have a diamond or residium to do it come to him. He had spares. It wasn't the norm. It wasn't done that way... but no one questioned him. Empire soldiers were stripped of weapons and armor then escorted to the far line... and he let them go... told them to go and find their command. Go back. No trades. No demands. No pound of flesh."  
Verin's hands tangled around his tankard, fidgeting. 

"We had a grave cleric. A tabaxi that belonged to the Wildmother. Those too far gone passed the veil Brun asked her to perform Decompose. All these flowers started to bloom. I didn't know he learned that from you, Caduceus. Not until recently... I'd never seen flowers before. I got... distracted... and I saw an Empire soldier. She was crouched on the field. Still alive, still armed... she was between Brun and I. I'm ashamed to say my first thought was to kill her as quickly as I could. She's the enemy. But she didn't move, kept looking between me and Brun. She looked so... sad... resigned... afraid. She was so very afraid of us. But she stayed her ground... Brun went to her. Slowly. He didn't draw a weapon even when she did. But he got close and called me and a cleric over. When I got there I saw what I couldn't before. She was guarding her partner. They'd fallen, long dead. Maybe in the first wave. She was a human... Zemnian... her partner was a tiefling... I remember that... the Dynasty cherishes mixed race partners like that. It proves the devotion of love... the Zemnian was so afraid but wouldn't leave her partner, even in their death... Brun talked to her, convinced her to let us try. Even showed her the diamonds and spoke a little Zemni to her..." Verin nodded towards Caleb with a wane smile before going on with the tale.

"She was crying... she let the cleric cast and I remember her talking to them in Zemni. Their partner. Calling them back. I don't know the words but I understood."

Verin lifted a hand and swept away a bit of moisture at the edge of his eye. He sighed. 

"... it worked. They breathed again. I... I felt like someone dear to me had been brought back, too. I was so relieved and grateful... thankful that it worked...I was so much more ashamed of what I thought... that I wanted to kill the Zemnian on sight... Brun made sure they were able to get to safety. He actually carried the tiefling for a little ways until they were ready to try and walk. I went with, escorting them to just beyond the garrison and turning them out to the fields to find their battalion again... maybe it was then... that moment when I realized that Brun quite literally made opportunities for me to be kinder... more compassionate and empathetic... maybe thats when I knew… that I… I loved him. That he made ways for me to be a better person... But it was hardly love at first sight."

Jester smiled, sighing dreamily as Verin got to his feet and gently nudged his way out from the table, turning over his tankard to Caduceus before bounding up the stairs towards the ship deck. 

The sun had set and the chilly air swept gently over the ship from the ocean all around them. Softly glowing lanterns were lit around the deck, casting a pale glow on the ship and the waves around them. It was easy enough to spot Brunnera standing up towards the bow of the ship, looking out over the water despite his lack of vision in the darkness. 

Verin slid up next to him, leaning against the railing and pressing into the firbolg’s side a bit. The fighter smiled down at him, leaning down to nuzzle the drow’s platinum hair. Then carefully he held out a big hand towards Verin, the long coil of obsidian beads on silver chain and braided blue hair lay in his palm. 

“What’s this?” The Echo Knight asked softly, offering his arm when Brunnera motioned for it. The fighter wrapped the coil of beads a few times around Verin's wrist then locked the clasp.

Brunnera rumbled, ears flicking nervously. “A promise…”

**Author's Note:**

> Little more backstory on some of Brunnera's time with the Aurora Watch. 
> 
> Of course I get to this point just in time for Critical Role to come back! It's so exciting to finally get them back and I know we are all looking forwards to it. My original plan was to branch off at this point into pure AU and I might still stick with that but we'll see what Thursday holds!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
